


The Way

by SakiJune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desire, Dreams, F/M, Introspection, Lost Love, Regret
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville ha sbagliato le sue priorità, e anni dopo si trova ad affrontarne le conseguenze. Una cosa è certa: Luna Lovegood non gli sarà mai indifferente...<br/><i>La somma di tutti quei dettagli lo sconvolgeva, portando la sua mente al di là del dispetto e dei rimpianti.<br/>Luna, sola, vestita di un rosso accecante, quasi scalza e incinta, che gioca con una pianta pericolosa.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way

Tilden Toots era l'equivalente di Horace Slughorn nel campo dell'Erbologia, ma con meno snobismo; amava dare grandi ricevimenti e aprire le sue immense serre ad amici, conoscenti o semplici ascoltatori della sua popolarissima trasmissione. La moglie Daisy era una scrittrice, nonché appassionata del mondo Babbano. Da che Neville era arrivato alla festa, la signora gli aveva raccontato quasi tutta la sua vita mentre lo ingozzava di tartine. La lasciò parlare ancora per un po', tanto più che le tartine erano davvero buonissime, ma poi si scusò e andò a raggiungere il signor Toots, che lo aspettava in giardino.  
"Ho sposato una gran chiacchierona, non è vero?" rise l'uomo, mentre si incamminavano per il sentiero tra le aiuole. Era aprile e i fiori color cioccolato mandavano una melodia monotona. "Mi interessa molto saperne di più sul progetto a cui hai partecipato in Olanda. Dev'essere stato stimolante. Ti dirò la verità: non mi ritengo un erbologo vecchio stile, sterco di drago e pazienza... però sono sempre stato titubante di fronte ad esperimenti troppo rischiosi."  
L'allusione allo sterco di drago gli ricordò i consigli della professoressa Sprout, che non aveva voluto ascoltare. Aveva rinunciato a continuare l'apprendistato a Hogwarts per unirsi ad un gruppo di ricerca al limite della legalità, almeno secondo la regolamentazione in corso in Gran Bretagna; il Ministero della Magia olandese era più tollerante ed aveva concesso loro un finanziamento temporaneo, ma dopo cinque anni i fondi si erano esauriti e ognuno era tornato a casa propria o a tentare altre avventure. Era partito da pochi mesi quando Luna aveva deciso di interrompere la loro relazione, con una lettera tanto semplice nello stile quanto vuota di sentimento. Aveva ancora davanti agli occhi il cipiglio curioso della civetta che gliel'aveva recapitata, che sembrava prendersi gioco di lui.  
Si era innamorata di un altro, e voleva essere il più possibile sincera: 'sei stato tu il primo amore della mia vita, ma è lui il più grande', scriveva, roba che sembrava presa di peso da una canzone di Celestina Warbeck. 'Sono sicura che laggiù avrai trovato una ragazza meno complicata di me e ti renderà felice'. Quando mai le aveva detto che era complicata? Matta, sì, assolutamente; stravagante, chi poteva negarlo, ma complicata? Lei, Luna Lovegood, limpida come un bicchiere d'Acquaviola? L'aveva sempre capita al volo in ogni istante trascorso insieme. Ma gli era bastato allontanarsi, e qualcuno aveva colto l'occasione per-  
"Allora? Ne valeva la pena?" insistette il signor Toots.  
"Ne sarebbe valsa la pena, certo, se non avessi avuto niente da perdere qui. Ho imparato molto, mi sono messo in gioco, ma se ora potessi scegliere... no, non ne sono sicuro."  
"Una perdita di tempo, quindi? Le riviste hanno parlato di scoperte innovative. Se aveste avuto la possibilità di testare a dovere i risultati..."  
Neville annuì. "Forse anche il Ministero olandese ha capito che non era la strada giusta, altrimenti avrebbe continuato a patrocinare la ricerca."  
La strada giusta, la strada sbagliata.  
Come in una fiaba oscura, non aveva saputo scegliere per il meglio.  
Davanti a loro c'era l'enorme complesso di serre, quasi un labirinto, che da ragazzino Neville aveva visitato già due volte con suo zio Algie. Non gli sembrarono meno imponenti, anche a distanza di vent'anni.  
"Torno un attimo dagli altri ospiti.  Fai pure un giro, so che ne hai una gran voglia."  
Si chiese se il grande erbologo non lo considerasse una di quelle 'pecorelle che tornano all'ovile' o qualcosa del genere. Ma poi concluse che si stava facendo troppe paranoie, che anzi non gli importava nulla di cosa gli altri pensassero di lui. Buttarsi a capofitto in quell'esperienza non era stato solo uno slancio di ribellione; aveva voluto provare a diventare qualcuno, a guadagnarsi l'ammirazione del mondo nell'unica via che conosceva. Troppo facile vivere del riflesso dei suoi genitori, della ricchezza della sua famiglia o delle imprese compiute in guerra. Aveva voluto tentare di lasciare un segno, trascurando quanto già aveva di grande ed importante.  
Sospirò. Anche adesso aveva due strade davanti, di cui una, in discesa, che portava ad una cupola coperta di rampicanti: un cartello segnalava la presenza di piante pericolose. La imboccò senza esitazioni.  
  
Luna era dietro il muro di edera, e sfidava i germogli di Tentacula Velenosa che si contorcevano cercando di afferrarle le dita. Era davvero l'ultima persona che avrebbe voluto incontrare. Indossava una tunica rossa, e ad una prima occhiata sembrava senza scarpe ma, quando guardò meglio, si accorse che indossava i sandali. Si scoprì a fissare le sue caviglie sottili, imbambolato, mentre la fronte e le guance iniziavano a bruciargli.  
Aveva deciso di tornare sui suoi passi senza farle nemmeno accorgere del suo ingresso, ma il suo istinto protettivo fu più forte: "Fai attenzione."  
"Eh-oh?" Mentre lei si voltava, un tentacolo le artigliò il polso, strappandole un grido.  
"Diffindo!" In un istante Neville aveva tirato fuori la bacchetta, liberandola, ma la rabbia gli salì alla testa quando si accorse del suo stato. La somma di tutti quei dettagli lo sconvolgeva, portando la sua mente al di là del dispetto e dei rimpianti.  
Luna, sola, vestita di un rosso accecante, quasi scalza e incinta, che gioca con una pianta pericolosa.  
"Sei un'incosciente." Le prese il braccio con delicatezza, controllando che non fossero rimasti segni. Qualcosa c'era, che sarebbe sparito presto: sapeva che la pianta in sé non era affatto nociva, al contrario dei suoi terribili semi. Ma lo stesso avrebbe potuto immobilizzarla e soffocarla. "Potevi... farti male." Era piuttosto bravo con gli eufemismi.  
Luna si scostò, massaggiandosi il polso: "Non sarebbe successo se non fossi arrivato tu, credo." Placida come un succo di zucca, gli puntò addosso gli occhi color argento. Neville deglutì. Laggiù, in Olanda, aveva sofferto per il ricordo di lei; ma la realtà, la sua persona, il suo odore erano un'altra cosa, e gli sembrò insopportabile averla così vicina... ma non più sua, mai più.  
"Non dico che sia colpa tua, Nev." precisò lei. Sentirsi chiamare per nome peggiorò la situazione, in un certo senso. Quasi avesse preferito, paradossalmente, non essere riconosciuto affatto.  
"Cerca di avere... cura di te stessa, almeno adesso." La voce gli uscì roca e un poco sprezzante. Non era quella l'intenzione, però. Aveva voglia di prenderla in braccio, portarla lontano da lì, su un prato, e fingere di essere i ragazzi di un tempo. Coprirla di baci sino a farle giurare che non l'avrebbe lasciato un'altra volta, che nessuno aveva saputo prendere il suo posto, che...  
Gli bruciavano gli occhi, eppure continuava a guardarla. Se stava ferma, come in quel momento, il ventre tondo non si notava. Ma c'era un bambino dentro di lei, il figlio di un altro; era la moglie di quell'uomo, e forse lo amava più di quanto avesse mai amato lui.  
Luna provò a sorridere, allungando la mano in un gesto che voleva essere un segno di pace, di pace e nient'altro. Proprio mentre dentro di lui era in corso una guerra, lei gli proponeva di restare amici! Come se fosse possibile restare un minuto di più accanto a lei senza desiderarla. Come se l'avrebbe potuta mai considerare qualcosa di diverso da amore, amore, amore.  
"Non toccarmi," scattò. "Per favore."  
Io muoio, se tu mi tocchi un'altra volta, pensò. Ma sarebbe suonato retorico, perciò non disse nient'altro e uscì dalla cupola, scostando l'edera che frusciò ancora a lungo.  
Non era sicuro di avere di nuovo un colorito regolare, quando tornò nel salone, ma più restava in quel posto più rischiava di incontrarla di nuovo, o di capire chi fosse suo marito tra tutti gli invitati. Al momento non lo voleva proprio sapere.  
  
Fece un incubo, quella notte: sul tavolo delle tartine della signora Toots, Luna ingoiava semi di Tentacula con aria di sfida, macchiandosi il mento di porpora. Lui non faceva nulla per fermarla, la guardava e basta. Era nuda, fragile, bellissima.  
Si svegliò spalancando gli occhi al soffitto, e tirandosi sui gomiti cercò senza risultato i resti di quell'immagine tra le ombre della stanza. Sollevato, si lasciò ricadere sul cuscino. Doveva levarsela dalla mente. Ma prima di tutto doveva calmare gli istinti che, persino sotto forma di incubo, Luna gli aveva stuzzicato. Allungò la mano sotto le lenzuola e richiuse le palpebre.  
Forse, più tardi, avrebbe spedito un gufo a qualche vecchio amico. E a Hogwarts. Era tornato indietro; con una buona dose di coraggio, ed evitando per un po' certi incontri, sarebbe riuscito a prendere la strada giusta.


End file.
